29 Albert Square
Number 29 Albert Square was first owned by Ian Beale, he lived there with his family wife Cindy and children Peter and Lucy. Ian also owned number 27 The property was repossessed after he went bankrupt and the building was converted into flats again. Deaths There has been one death within this house. * James Branning died of Sudden Baby Death Syndrome in 2010. 29A Albert Square History No 29 Albert Square was built with the rest of the square in the 1890s. From about 1915 to 1950 members of the Osbourne family lived there, including Harry Osbourne. Harry emigrated in 1950. In 2005 Dennis and Sharon Rickman lived in this property for a number of months. 29A Albert Square was bought by Jack Branning upon his arrival in 2007 and his brother, Max stayed with him for three months due to his being kicked out of his house following the discovery of his affair with Stacey Branning, then moved back home. Max since returned to the property, but moved out after punching Jack when he found out about his affair with Max's estranged wife Tanya Branning. In December 2009 when the Mitchell Family is evicted from the Queen Victoria at Christmas Jack lets Ronnie's sister Roxy and Roxy and Jack's daughter Amy to stay and after Archie Mitchell's death, Ronnie, Roxy and Amy move next door to No.27 before returning to the Queen Vic. Ronnie briefly moves back in when Jack is in hospital but later once again, returns to number 46, to allow her mother, Glenda Mitchell to move into Jack's flat. Ronnie stays with Jack in 29A after a falling out with her family. In December 2010, Ronnie gives birth to son, James Branning, who dies in cot. She swaps her dead child with Kat Moon's healthy child, Tommy Moon who was born at the same time as James. Tommy is returned to Kat in April 2011 and Ronnie is imprisoned in July 2011. Jack's daughter Amy Mitchell moves into 29a with Jack after he is temporarily awarded custody of her, but she is soon returned to Roxy. In August 2012, Sharon Rickman and her son Dennis Rickman Jr move in with Jack when Jack and Sharon start a relationship. They move out in 2013 after Jack cancels his wedding to Sharon. When Michael Moon is kicked out of number 23, he moves in with Jack for a few weeks until he goes back. Jack then leaves after he and Ronnie are unable to go back to the way things were. Current Residents *Kush Kazemi (2015-) Past Residents * Harry Osbourne c1915-1950 * Ian Beale 2000–02 * Laura Beale 2000–02 * Steven Beale 2000–02 * Peter Beale 2000–02 * Lucy Beale 2000–02 * Dennis Rickman 2005 * Sharon Rickman 2005, 2012-2013 * Max Branning 2007 - 2008 * Roxy Mitchell 2009 * Glenda Mitchell 2010 * James Branning 2010-2011 * Tommy Moon 2011 * Amy Mitchell 2009, 2011-2012 * Dennis Rickman Jr 2012-2013 * Michael Moon 2011, 2013 * Jack Branning 2007 - 2013 * Ronnie Mitchell 2008-2011, 2013 *Denise Fox (2017-2018) *Carmel Kazemi (2015-2018) *Shakil Kazemi (2016-2018) *Mo Harris (2019-2019) 29B Albert Square History It is currently owned by Bramford and Co and in an episode dated 7 August 2015 Buster Briggs is seen trying to talk the Estate Agent into letting him rent the house but it has already been taken of the market. Current Residents *Kush Kazemi (2015-) Past Residents * Sharon Rickman 2005 * Dennis Rickman 2005 * Ronnie Mitchell 2009 * Glenda Mitchell 2010-11 * Carol Jackson 2010–11 * Connor Stanley 2010–11 * Roxy Mitchell 2009, 2010, 2011 * Amy Mitchell 2009, 2010, 2011 * Ray Dixon 2012-13 * Shabnam Masood (2015-2016) * Denise Fox (2017-2018) * Carmel Kazemi (2015-2018) * Shakil Kazemi (2016-2018) * Mo Harris (2019-2019) Gallery Exterior 27&29 Albert Square.jpg|27 & 29 Albert Square Bramford and Co 29B Albert Square Sign (2015).jpg|Bramford and Co 29B Albert Square Sign (2015) Interior 29B 29B Albert Square New Paper Advert (2015).jpg|29B Albert Square New Paper Advert (2015) 29 Albert Square Kitchen (2015).jpg|Kitchen (2015) 29 Albert Square Hallway (2015).jpg|Hallway (2015) 29 Albert Square Living Room (2015).jpg|Living Room (2015) 29 Albert Square Nursery (2015).jpg|Nursery (2015) 29 Albert Square Nursery Decorated (2015) .jpg|Nursery Decorated (2015) 29 Albert Square Kush and Shabnam Bedroom (2015).jpg|Kush and Shabnam Bedroom (2015) 29 Albert Square Living Room (2016).jpg|Living Room (2016) 29B_Albert_Square_Kitchen_(7_April_2016).jpg|Kitchen (7 April 2016) 29B Albert Square Carmel Kazemi Bedroom (4 May 2016).jpg|Carmel Kazemi Bedroom (4 May 2016) Category:Walford Category:Places in Walford Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Residential Buildings